


Naughty Professor

by Blackmoongoddess34



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Married Life, Married Sex, Sexy Nerd, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23695516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackmoongoddess34/pseuds/Blackmoongoddess34
Summary: Gohan comes home with a new assignment and his wife decides to reward her sweet husband.It's little late, but I wrote this for HanVi Week.The topic is Glasses, but I couldn't help not make it pure smut!Hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Videl Satan/Son Gohan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Naughty Professor

Videl hummed as she bustled through her large kitchen. Two rice cookers were already up and running. The roast was in the oven, dumplings were in the steamer and the fresh salad she made was good to go. Smiling proudly, she stepped back and admired her work.

As a newly wed wife, she knew it would take some time to get acclimated with her husbands routine. Thankfully, Gohan was a pretty simple person. He didn't want anything but her, food, and a bed. His classes at the University were so intense that he just wanted to come home and relax with her.

With that in mind, she decided to work on her cooking skills. The least she could do was welcome her sweet husband with a nice meal. Hopefully the proportions were right this time. She was already aware of his huge appetite, but didn’t anticipate how difficult it would be to do it herself. In all honesty, it gave her a new level of respect for his mother. That woman was a wizard in the kitchen.

She'd just taken down the plates when the sound of keys jingling hit her ears. _‘Right on time.’_ Smiling, she took off her apron and ran to the foyer to greet him.

“Welcome home babe. How was school?” Rushing into his arms. The force nearly knocking his glasses off.

Gohan blushed at her beautiful face. “It was pretty good actually. I got a important research assignment today.”

She giggled and helped straighten his glasses. “Sorry honey”

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist. “It's ok. I'm still trying to get used to these things. I don't really need them, but they help when I've got a lot of reading to do.”

“I like em. It makes you look like a hot teacher.” She said coyly, getting on her toes to kiss his chin.

“You think so?”

“I know so.” Sighing when he captured her lips in sweet lingering kiss.

Feeling playful, she nipped at his bottom lip. Knowing how the slightest bit of aggression can set him off. Growling, he pulled her flush against his body. Using her gasp to slip his warm tongue through her parted lips, easily winning the duel against her own. Her body heating with his rising passion.

She loved this! It was like being with Jekyll and Hyde. One minute he was sweet and tender and the next he’d be melting her panties!

Gaining some sense of himself, Gohan pulled back, a light blush on his panting face.

“Sorry. I'm trying to learn how to control that. You tasted so good that I got a little carried away.” He said, shuddering when he got a whiff of her arousal. The hard nipples showing through her dress also catching his attention.

After that kiss, she would have let him take her right there in the foyer. Looking up at him, she wondered how he could make dorky look so damn sexy. Those large black frames only making the hunger on his face more visible.

Videl was fully aware a lot of that sexual aggression came from his Saiyan nature. To her complete embarrassment, his mother and Bulma had pulled her aside at their wedding to give her a heads up. She originally dismissed it, thinking he was too sweet for that. However, later that night, she realized they had good reason to warn her. She could barely walk by the end of their honeymoon.

“It’s ok honey. You know I like it when you get wild.” Running her hands over his shoulders. She giggled when his face got redder.

“Go wash up and I'll get dinner on the table. You can tell me about your new assignment.”

“Sure Hon.”

****************

“Man that was awesome!” Gohan said, rubbing his full belly.

“I'm glad you enjoyed it. I think I finally made enough this time around.” Looking over the empty plates on the table.

“You've been doing a great job. It's not easy cooking for a greedy a Saiyan. Just think, my dad’s ten times worse.”

“You're poor Mom...”

“I know. She's a little crazy, but I have a ton of respect for her.”

“Me too. Her pointers really helped me out.” She nodded, glancing at the notes posted on the fridge. “So, tell me about this project your working on.”

Gohan’s eyes lit up. “Oh yeah, it's for my Quantum Physics Professor. He needed some help with a paper he wants to publish. The research time will probably take me a few months, but it'll allow me to finish my Masters early. He offered to take me on as an Assistant Professor once it's complete.”

Videl squealed at the good news. “Oh honey, that's great! I'm so proud of you.” Reaching over to hold his hand.

“Thanks babe. I'm looking forward to it. I'll finally be able to support you like a husband should.” He said softly, kissing the back of his hand.

“Gohan, all I need is you. Plus my dad still owes you for taking credit with Cell. He can foot the bill for a while longer.” A smug look like her face.

He brought her hand back to his lips. “I love you.”

“I love you more.” Leaning over to kiss his cheek. “Why don't you go bath while I clean up?”

“Let me help you.” He said getting up.

She took the plate out of his hand and shooed him out the kitchen. “I got this. Now go!”

“Okay babe. I'll see you in a bit.”

****************

After Videl finished in the kitchen, she peeked in on her husband and found him going over his notes in bed. He was leaning back against the headboard in a pair of black boxers. His thick dark hair still damp and dripping down those beautiful washboard abs. A pin hung from his sensual lips as his glasses sat on the bridge of his nose.

She bit her lip, amazed again at how he could make nerdy look so sexy. Stepping into her walk in closet, she decided to give him a little gift for his future promotion. Taking her chosen garments, she took a shower and got dressed for her hubby.

Walking to the bedroom, she stopped in the doorway. With one hand on the frame and the other on her hip, she called out to him softly.

“Professor...”

Gohan looked up over the rim of his glasses only to drop his jaw at the sight before him. The pen he was chewing rolling down his chest. “Whoa”

Tonight she wore a pastel yellow baby doll lingerie piece. The sheer material flowed loosely around her upper thighs and showed off her lovely pink nipples. Little spots of lace revealed the creamy skin underneath. He licked his lips when he noticed the trimmed strip of black curls weren't hiding behind any panties.

Videl smiled seductively, loving how his gaze stayed focused on her body. Slowly, she walked towards him, her hips swaying with each step. When she came up beside him, she took the papers out of his hand and sat them on the night stand.

“Professor, I was wondering if you could help me with some research.” She said softly, straddling his lap. Her body already pulsing with excitement.

Gohan hummed when she leaned into him. The sweet scent of her arousal filling the air. Playing along, he brought his large hands to her hips. Rubbing the smooth flesh of her bare ass.

“What kind of research?” Pressing kisses to her pulse point. The heat of her core making his body come to life.

She shuddered when he licked up the column of her throat. True to form, it didn't take long for the passion to rise again in her sweet husband. The growing cock against her folds proof of his fading innocence. Putting her hands on his chest, she pushed him back a little.

“The body.”

Smirking, she began to slowly pull down the left strap of her top, allowing a plump breast to pop out.

“And the energy that flows through it.”

Gohan’s eyes dropped as she revealed the other ripe breast. The hard nipples puckered and begging to be sucked. He could feel the savage nature he tried to control clawing it's way to the surface.

“Could you help me? Please professor?”

Without warning, he pulled her forward and captured her lips. His tongue greedily pushing it's way inside her warm depths. Both moaning as their lips fought for supremacy. The intensity causing wetness to seep out of her pussy.

Wrapping her arms around his neck she began to grind into his hardness. Rubbing her juices on the fabric of his boxers. The pressure sending relief to her buzzing clit. She yelped when he reached up to pinch a nipple.

“Mmmm I've got a naughty little student.” He whispered before lowering his lips to her other breast, sucking the hard nipple between his teeth.

Videl whimpered at the sensation of his sharp teeth grazing her nipple. The pain joining with the pleasure of her clit rubbing against his clothed cock. Those hungry eyes peering at her over his dark frames.

“Oh kami!”

“Let's start with the body.” Moving to suck the other breast he'd been pinching.

Stealthily, his hand traveled down under her little night dress, seeking her heated core. When it arrived, he lightly massaged her wet folds. Purposely ignoring her needy clit so she didn't cum too fast.

“Nooo. Don't tease me.” She whined.

“Bad girl. Seems you're being disrespectful to your teacher” Pulling his hand away and releasing the pert breast from his mouth.

“No please professor! I'm sorry. Please!” Begging for his touch.

He smirked, leaning in give her a hungry kiss, his fingers going back to her dripping pussy.

“Good girl.” He whispered, pushing a finger inside her.

“Yeeessss!” Her hips riding his thick digit.

Suddenly he flipped her over. Spreading her legs wide, he added another finger and continued to work through her tightness. Leaning back on his haunches, he watched as she squirmed, raising her hips for more. Growling at the sight of her sticky honey coating his fingers.

With hooded eyes, she saw him pull away and lick the juices from his fingers. Closing his eyes, he savored the taste. His expression becoming more feral.

Unable to hold himself, he shoved his face between her thighs. Licking up the cream from each swollen fold. He then ran his tongue along the entire length of her pussy, ending at the little nub he's been ignoring.

Videl arched her back, crying out at the direct contact to her pulsing clit. The greedy way he sucked and nibbled on it sending spikes of pleasure throughout her body. Cupping her own breast, she pinched her nipples. The sweet pain intensifying the explosive vibrations in her womb.

Sensing her impending orgasm, he pushed two fingers deep inside her and wrapped his lips around clit. Sucking hard while he steadily massaged that hidden sweet spot.

“GOHAN!” She screamed, her hips straining up as she shattered under him. Squirting her juices into his waiting mouth.

Releasing a satisfied groan, he drank his fill of her nectar. Slurping up all the excess juices that escaped from her leaking pussy. Enjoying the little whimpers she made above him.

Giving her one last lick, he kissed her trimmed curls and leaned up. Watching her body jerk while she caught her breath. The sweet taste of her honey calming him down a bit. He noticed some of her cum had landed on his glasses. Chuckling he stood up and sat the messy frames on the nightstand.

Still panting, Videl turned her head just in time to see him push down his boxers. Revealing the long heavy cock she knew would make her see stars. Sitting up, she leaned back against the headboard and beckoned him over with a finger.

Smirking, he kicked his boxers away and knelt on the bed. His cock directly in her face.

“Does my naughty student want a taste?”

He groaned when she looked up and nodded. With her blue eyes locked on his, she lifted his cock and kissed the tip. Moaning as a drop of cum hit her tongue. Wanting more of the salty taste, she carefully pushed back the skin and sucked the head between her lips, lapping at his leaking hole.

Gohan hissed, gripping the wooden headboard with one hand and her head with the other. He shuddered as she took him deeper into her warm wet mouth. Lips sucking ardently, a small hand massaging his balls while the other stroked the base of his dick.

“Fuck!” He shouted when he bumped the back of her throat. His fingers splintering the wood.

Needing more, he quickly pulled out of her mouth. His sudden movement surprising her. She was about to question him when he grabbed her by the arms and threw her across the bed. She yelped as he abruptly flipped her over. Pulling her ass up so she knelt in front of him.

Looking over her shoulder, she gasped at the feral eyes glaring back. His black gaze boring into her as he kneed her legs farther apart. His large hands separating her cheeks. She could feel her juices flowing in spite of the rough treatment.

Videl whined when he rubbed his thick head through her dripping folds, nudging the swollen clit in front.

“Oh baby...Please!” She's begged, wiggling her hips.

She jumped when he snarled and gave her ass a small smack. But he quickly obeyed, his fingers holding her lips apart for his girth.

Pushing forward, he slowly slipped inside her, stretching her walls to capacity. She whimpered when he reared back only to push in a little deeper. Their position allowing him to fill every inch. Clutching the sheets, she let out a loud moan when he tapped the nerve deep inside her.

Holding her cheeks open, he pumped his hips slowly. Grunting at the tight walls sucking him in. Her cream easing his strokes and dripping down his thighs. Gradually, he increased his speed. The force of his thrust pushing her forward. Her wails of pleasure fueling his lust.

Videl screamed as her torso dropped to the bed. Her nipples scraping against the comforter beneath them, ears ringing from the sound of their slapping flesh. The relentless cock spearing deep inside her. Repeatedly pounding against the ball of nerves that made her body quake.

Feeling her walls contract around him, Gohan dropped down over her. Grunting as his own release neared. Pushing his face in her shoulder, he reached under to rub her clit. It only took a few swipes for her to come apart.

“OH KAMI! GOHAN!”

Her hips jerked as she screamed and convulsed under him. The intense orgasm claiming her body. Following behind her, Gohan wrapped an arm around her waist to anchor her for his final thrust. Throwing his head back he snarled, shooting his hot cum inside her pulsing core. The quivering walls milking him of every drop.

They stayed that way for a moment before he pulled her down to rest on their sides. She whimpered when he eased out of her. Feeling his warm cum drip down the back of her thighs.

“You ok? Did I hurt you?” He whispered, still trying to catch his breath.

Videl gave him a tired smile over her shoulder and nodded, pulling his arms tighter around her.

“No. I’m ok. That was amazing…..Professor.”

Gohan huffed in amusement. “Anytime.”

“Love you.”

“Love you too babe.”


End file.
